Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for providing enhanced media experiences.
Currently, when a person watches a movie, television show, or other media content, the person's television, computer, or other content receiver may reproduce two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional video content for viewing. However, current systems might provide only limited ways of incorporating haptic feedback into media playback, if they provide any support at all for haptic feedback. Aspects of the disclosure provide various techniques for using more sophisticated haptic technologies to further enhance media experiences.